<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stubborn Host by IronLlama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190796">Stubborn Host</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronLlama/pseuds/IronLlama'>IronLlama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaking, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Romantic Fluff, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronLlama/pseuds/IronLlama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes down with a minor cold the night Peter is meant to come over for dinner and a movie. Being the stubborn man he is, he carries on as planned. Stephen, being the understanding boyfriend he is, takes care of his dumbass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Stephen Strange, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stubborn Host</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tony?" The man in question groaned as he lifted his head off the table and blinked up at Stephen who was standing beside him with a steaming mug in hand. He placed it down in front of Tony who squinted accusingly at the strange colored liquid. It was a dark, almost muddy green. Stephen rolled his eyes and nudged the mug closer, "Drink it. It'll help your throat."</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with my throat." Tony grabbed the mug and gave it a sniff, his nose scrunching in disgust. If he didn't know any better he'd think his boyfriend was attempting to poison him.</p><p>"Not yet there isn't. Won't be as bad if you quit accusing me of attempting murder and drink it."</p><p>"I wasn't-"</p><p>"Drink."</p><p>Stephen smirked as he ruffled his boyfriend's hair before turning and heading for the bedroom. Alone again, Tony sniffled and rubbed his nose before giving the drink a final sniff. Sighing, he took an experimental sip and was pleasantly surprised when he didn't immediately gag. There was an overwhelming taste of honey that overpowered anything else. He downed the entire mug.</p><p>As if sensing the man's compliance, Stephen returned seconds later and smiled as he picked up the mug on his way by. Rubbing his eyes, Tony sniffled again and silently cursed his luck. It seemed like he was always the one getting sick while Stephen rarely managed to catch a single cold all year. On one hand it was nice that Stephen could care for him without worry of getting sick himself. Tony wasn't ashamed to admit he craved and loved Stephen's attention. On the other hand, Tony was straight up jealous of his boyfriend's near invincibility to the common cold. It had to be some sort of sorcerer thing that he wasn't privy to.</p><p>"Should I call Peter?"</p><p>Tony was roused from his thoughts and looked at Stephen confused, "What, why?"</p><p>"To cancel." Stephen said with such a matter of fact tone, like there was no debate to be had.</p><p>"Absolutely not!" There absolutely was a debate to be had and Tony didn't plan on backing down until he won, "I can't cancel on the kid, especially not so last minute. He's been looking forward to this for an entire week. He'll be crushed."</p><p>Stephen crossed his arms as he leaned back against the counter, "I'm sure he'll understand Tony. You're sick. It can't be helped."</p><p>"I know he will and that just makes it worse," Tony frowned, "The kid is always willing to put his own feelings aside for me. He'll understand yeah, but what he'll try and hide is the fact that it still hurts him whenever I have to cancel. I promised him this night Stephen. I can't do this to him, I just can't. I won't."</p><p>Stephen's eyes softened as he crossed the distance between them and grabbed Tony's chin, gently lifting his head and kissing the man tenderly. Tony was shocked by the response, but welcomed the kiss before Stephen pulled away and smiled lovingly at him, "Alright, but tomorrow you are spending all day on bedrest."</p><p>Tony couldn't help the playful smirk, "And you'll take care of me?"</p><p>"Anthony." His full name. Tony knew his boyfriend's use of it meant he was serious and was expecting Tony to be as well. No games. Never when it came to Tony's health.</p><p>"Okay, bedrest," Tony smiled shyly, "But you will take care of me right?"</p><p>"Always." Stephen gave the man a quick peck on the lips before placing another mug down in front of him. Tony blinked as he looked at the mug, filled with the same green liquid as before. Fresh and steaming. Stephen chuckled at his confusion.</p><p>"Magic." He supplied as Tony took a sip. "Finish it and come take a shower."</p><p>He retreated again before Tony could argue, the man taking offense to the implication he needed a shower. He absentmindedly drank the strange liquid before the sound of the shower starting caught his attention and his mind ground to a screeching halt. Come take a shower. Not go. Oh! He quickly downed the rest of the drink, Stephen would know if he didn't, before retreating to the bathroom. He wasn't about to argue when his boyfriend decided it best he take a shower.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-- --- - --- --</p>
</div><p>Tony watched Stephen from his spot on the couch, flopped on his back, as he leveled the sorcerer with a half-hearted glare. He was being childish and he didn't care. He was sick, he was allowed to be petty. A sudden sneezing fit rocked his body and he reached for the tissues on the coffee table.</p><p>"Are you done pouting like an infant?"</p><p>"No." Tony blew his nose and gave a look of disgust before refocusing his now weak glare at his boyfriend. "You're a tease."</p><p>Stephen didn't even attempt to defend himself, instead smiling at Tony as he gestured with his hand and magically teleported the tissue out of his hand and into the trashcan. What Tony had expected to be a fun time in the shower with his boyfriend turned into disappointment as nothing happened. The sorcerer didn't even have the decency to act sorry as he told Tony to hurry it up and get changed into his pajamas before fleeing the bathroom.</p><p>"And you're sick." Stephen looked over at him from his spot in the armchair and held up three restaurant to go menus. "Which one do you think you can stomach?"</p><p>A few beats of silence before Tony finally gave in, huffing as he pointed at the Tai menu. Smiling, Stephen put aside the other two options and walked over to Tony. He leaned down and kissed the billionaire's forehead as he handed him the menu, simultaneously checking his temperature. "Sorry."</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes and smiled fondly up at him, "Don't be, I'm a brat."</p><p>"True, but I was a tease." Stephen ruffled the man's hair again as he moved past the couch. "Pick tonight's dinner. I'm gonna go change for tonight."</p><p>Tony sat up, watching him leave before reading over the menu and giving his order to Friday. He made sure to include some dishes he knew Stephen and Peter would enjoy. By the time he was done his throat was beginning to get sore from too much use, his voice a tad scratchy. He groaned before coughing, his eyes watering as he leaned back into the couch.</p><p>Light footsteps startled him as he looked up to find Stephen dressed in a pair of navy blue pajamas, another steaming mug in hand. He sat beside his boyfriend and held the mug out for him. Tony accepted it graciously and wasted no time downing it, the honey soothing his throat. He sneezed a couple more times before flopping his head back against the couch.</p><p>"I hate being sick."</p><p>"Don't know anyone who enjoys it."</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>Another coughing fit, this one more harsh on his throat.</p><p>"No you don't. Drink."</p><p>Tony nearly rolled his eyes, a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue when he did a double take. The mug was full once again. Magic, of course. He drank it all down, pointedly ignoring his boyfriend who was watching him with a mixture of fondness and amusement. Friday's voice suddenly piped up, startling both men. "Boss, Peter has just arrived and is getting in the elevator now."</p><p>Tony smiled as he made to get up, "Great, I'll just-" A gentle hand on his chest pushed him back down and Tony blinked up at Stephen, confusion clearly written on his face.</p><p>"You stay put. I'll go greet him."</p><p>"I may be sick, but my legs work just fine thank you. I can-" A sudden coughing fit racked his body.</p><p>A small whine escaped his lips as he begrudgingly laid back down on the couch, Stephen leveling him with a look that made it clear he was to remain there. Tony knew better than to argue with the man. He may have been a neurosurgeon, but that didn't stop him from using his doctor status against him when he tried. Stephen picked up a blanket off one of the chairs and spread it over him before going off to greet Peter.</p><p>Tony simply laid there waiting, straining to hear what the two of them were saying once Peter had made it up to the suite. Peter sounded excited as hell and it made him smile. The talking suddenly got quieter, too quite for Tony to even make out the tone of their conversation. His curiosity and desire to go investigate nearly won out by the time Peter and Stephen appeared around the couch, the kid still smiling brightly even as he spotted Tony. He knew he probably looked as sick as he felt and Stephen no doubt warned him of his current status.</p><p>"Hey Mr. Stark! Dr. Strange says you're sick. If you're not feeling well I can always come back another night, we don't have to-"</p><p>Tony quickly waved him off before he could continue rambling, "Peter, I'm fine, really. It's just a cold, I'll live through a single night of watching movies and eating Tai with my favorite kid."</p><p>Peter couldn't hide the grin that came with Tony's comment and excitedly bounced on the heels of his feet, "If you're sure than alright! You're going to love what I picked out. You too Dr. Strange!"</p><p>Stephen smiled as he turned and headed for the kitchen, "I'm sure I will. Why don't you go get it all set up? I'll get us some drinks."</p><p>"You got it!" Peter smirked as he took the first disc out and handed Tony the case, his voice lowering to a whisper. "Has he watched Star Wars yet?"</p><p>Tony thought back to what he knew of Stephen's hobbies and interests before shaking his head, his lips twitching into a smirk, "Don't think so. You trying to initiate him into our little cult?"</p><p>Peter's voice was full of amusement as he rolled his eyes, "It's not a cult Mr. Stark."</p><p>"What's not a cult?" Peter and Tony both jumped at the same time, looking very much like they had just been caught red handed. Stephen was watching them intently, his brows furrowed as he obviously tried to decipher what they had been discussing.</p><p>"Nothing you need to worry about." Tony chuckled and smiled mischievously as he motioned to the three mugs the man was holding. "Why don't you put those down. Food should be here any minute now and seeing as how you won't let me off this couch that means you'll be getting it."</p><p>Peter quickly raised a hand as he jumped to his feet, "I can get it!"</p><p>"Thank you Peter, but it's fine. Finish putting that in and get yourself comfortable." Stephen put the mugs down on the coffee table and turned to Tony, shooting the man a look that screamed 'we need to talk later' before he retreated out of the room.</p><p>Tony failed at suppressing a laugh as Peter put the disk in and flipped on the TV as he made himself cozy on one of the reclining chairs. Tony only just now noticed the pajama bottoms Peter was wearing. Pink with darker pink zigzags and hello kitty's head plastered all over. His brows shot up into his hairlines. He expected star wars or even iron man, but hello kitty was certainly a surprise. Where did the kid even get those?</p><p>Before he could inquire about it, a tickle in his throat sent him into another round of coughing. He groaned as Peter leveled him with a worried look.</p><p>"You sure you're up for this Mr. Stark?"</p><p>"Absolutely-" Peter couldn't help, but giggle at how stuffed up the billionaire suddenly sounded-"just no complaining about the noise interference coming from over here."</p><p>Tony was determined to make it through the night without too much issue. He loved watching Star Wars with the kid no matter how many times they've seen it. Which wasn't enough if you asked him. Knowing Stephen would be roped into their little club, or cult as he jokingly called it, after tonight only made him look forward to it more. The three of them would be the biggest nerds in the Avengers.</p><p>Stephen returned shortly with their food and movie night officially began, Peter happily digging in as Tony and Stephen enjoyed their respective drinks. Tony sighing in relief as the honey worked its magic.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>